


Chocolate

by RefrainGirl



Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffablevalentines, Aziraphale Bakes (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Baking, Brief Fondling, Chocolate, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Bakes (Good Omens), Crowley Cooks (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fantasizing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, baking gone wrong, just a lil bit spicy, or in this case cocoa powder, sexual innuendo, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: Day 1 of the Ineffable Valentines collection.“Angel,” he said with a sigh, “you’re putting too much cocoa in.”There came a huff of indignation, and Aziraphale pouted down at the contents of their project. It looked like it was bubbling, even though there was no source of heat nearby. “You can never have too much cocoa in Devil’s Food cake, Crowley,” he mumbled, a bit defensively.Crowley decides to show Aziraphale how to bake a cake, while Aziraphale shows him hownotto bake a cake and, alternatively, how to make a mess of the flat and himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619938
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of 14 stories that I have written up for @mielpetite's Ineffable Valentines 2020 event on Tumblr! I decided to stop there because I discovered the event near the end of January and barely had enough time to finish just these stories, but I still had a blast with it, for sure! This is my first time participating in something like this, by the way. It was a fun challenge, and I hope that you all enjoy what I came up with!
> 
> Look forward to the next 13 days of Ineffable Husbands<3

Baking on Valentine’s Day might not have been the best idea. Crowley’s flat was filled to the roof with floating flour dust, and now his angel was about to add cocoa dust to the list. It was getting so thick in the air that he was glad they didn’t have to breathe to survive.

“Angel,” he said with a sigh, “you’re putting too much cocoa in.”

There came a huff of indignation, and Aziraphale pouted down at the contents of their project. It looked like it was bubbling, even though there was no source of heat nearby. “You can never have too much cocoa in Devil’s Food cake, Crowley,” he mumbled, a bit defensively. Quite a bit more than half a cup of cocoa went poofing into the bowl despite his instructions, and they both had to cough into their fists as the powders mixed together and splashed loosely over the edges of the mixing bowl. The demon was starting to lose track of how many times this happened, but Aziraphale had apparently spilled enough dry ingredients to make a reenactment of a foggy evening by the riverside appear inside his flat.

Now, Crowley didn’t consider himself much of a cook, seeing as eating was usually the last thing on his mind (unless it came to his angel, he thought, tamping that exciting idea down for the moment). But at the same time, he had built up enough skill to bake all of Aziraphale’s favorite dessert cakes in a manner that managed to content the angel. He never thought much of it, himself. To him, the cakes he made were passable, and Crowley spent at least half of his time worrying, hoping that Aziraphale would somehow enjoy his cooking and ignore all the faults. No matter how many times he made something, he was constantly afraid that it wasn’t good enough, that even after all that work the end result would still fall short.

Which was why this year he had decided to skip all the stress entirely by showing Aziraphale how to make his own cakes for once. The recipes were all buried deep in the recesses of his mind. If he ever forgot what to do next, all he needed to do to remind himself was close his eyes for a moment.

Although right now they were shut more to protect from the burning sensation of having flour and cocoa thrown in them than anything else. “Did you have to toss it in there so hard?” he griped, rubbing his eyes till spots started dancing on the backs of his eyelids. “We can’t breathe, we can’t see… Might as well stop now, angel, if things are gonna keep going like this.”

He heard another loud cough. “No, no. I’ll be fine. I can do this,” Aziraphale wheezed. His eyes must have been shut too, because Crowley felt the gentlest awkward brush as their hands met. Such a brief touch, almost an accident, but searing electricity raced through his veins nonetheless. Before he could focus on thinking properly his hand moved closer, fingers tangling, palms coming together, too hot, too tempting. He could feel his other arm twitching, eager to follow through with his sudden desire to yank Aziraphale against his chest. He squeezed his hand instead, heard his angel suck in a quiet gasp beside him and in the next second Crowley’s body went completely tense. Aziraphale’s other hand was smoothing along his hip, those soft fingertips leaving a trail of fire in their wake that turned to a swift blaze as they came down flat against his ass.

“I can do this,” he repeated, slower, deeper. “Crowley…”

Everything felt amazing when your senses were limited to the bare essentials of touch and sound. The demon let out a garbled whine that was nearer to a moan than the growl he had been aiming for, and he pulled himself free before he got too… carried away. Just like that the sensation of being held was gone, even though it was lingering in the heat of his skin and the rapid beating of his heart. Crowley had realized that if he didn’t stop himself the thin chain of self-restraint within him would snap like a toothpick, and nothing would be able to stop him from swiping every single damn thing onto the floor and ravishing Aziraphale on top of his kitchen table. Really, now was not the time for such things.

But, if he was being honest, he would much rather have his angel hold him down against the table, pinning his arms above his head using that angelic strength, and…

Cold shower, think about cold showers. Snow, winter, being frozen in a block of ice. Cold, cold, cold.

“I believe it,” he rasped, releasing the breath he’d been unconsciously holding and snickering as he inhaled again. The next sigh turned into another harsh coughing fit that gave Crowley time to collect what few brain cells remained in the gutter. “Oh, I believe it, but what I’m referring to is the fact that my flat is gonna need a professional cleaning by the time we actually put this thing in the oven.”

Tentatively he lifted his eyelids, somehow finding a way to keep his eyes open without squinting against the pain, and what he saw before him tugged at his racing heart.

Aziraphale was standing underneath a beam of bright sunlight that was streaming down onto him from the skylight, wreathing him in a pale glory that rivaled every priceless piece of art Crowley had ever seen. His rolled up shirt sleeves and the front of his trousers were dusted in a mottled combination of brown and white, but he didn’t look bothered by it. He had wisely decided to put his waistcoat and other important dressings in a different room, after all, to prevent them from getting dirty. The angel had most likely predicted that his attempts to cook would end in utter failure, or at least utter messiness, and the cooking apron he had borrowed from Crowley (his favorite one that read ‘Hottest Buns - Handle With Care’) was coated so heavily in spillage that he couldn’t even make out what it said anymore.

Aside from enduring the aftermath of a disaster that would undoubtedly take him all week long to clean up, he had to admit that this was turning into a perfect moment. Crowley wanted to see his filthy, sugar-coated angel more often, in fact. Wiping the back of a floury hand across his forehead, grinning over at Crowley before laughing at the state they found themselves in. Reaching over to wipe a bit of cocoa off of Crowley’s cheek, only to smear more back on. Leaning in for a kiss that tasted so sweet, and had nothing to do with the chocolate that they were covered in.

_Lord, help me. Give me the strength to persevere in the face of adversity, and why the fuck am I praying right now? Christ. She probably isn’t listening, anyway._

(That’s what you think, God thought to Herself as She sent another wave of longing down towards them.)

“I might need this professional cleaning of yours as well,” Aziraphale admitted, staring down at himself in amusement. He tried to sweep the cocoa off of his clothing, took one look at the apron and decided that wasn’t something he could just wipe down. “It almost seems like a miracle won’t do. Could I successfully snap away all of this?”

“Doubt it. By now the cocoa has sunk right in. There’s only one way to get rid of it.”

The hungriest smile spread across Crowley’s face, and his tongue flicked eagerly from between his teeth. “Y’know, I can get that off you in a jiffy.”

Brain, meet gutter. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
